


Midnight

by SullenDragon



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M, technically one-sided Radar-Hawkeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SullenDragon/pseuds/SullenDragon
Summary: Bedtime, Frank's gone, and Hawkeye's spilling secrets.





	Midnight

“Really.” Blankets rustle in the darkness as Trapper sits up, squinting in the general direction of Hawkeye’s cot. Frank’s cot is empty, but Trapper casts it another nervous glance. “I mean, guys, yes. But he’s—”

“I know. I __know__.” Hawkeye’s voice is soft, quiet and serious like it’s only ever been when the war gets to be too much. When he can’t laugh it off.

“You have seen him, right? Little pipsqueak, ’bout four foot nothin’, Coke-bottle glasses? Christ, Hawk, haven’t you watched him __eat__?”

“How do you think I’ve left him alone this long?” Hawkeye tries out a laugh, but sobers quickly. “It’s not like that. It’s not a looks thing. He’s real. Good. Better than anyone here has any right to be.”

“Alright, alright. I see where you’re going with this.” Trapper flops back onto his pillow, eyeing the gray loom of the tent. “Doesn’t mean I’m going to write him sonnets.”

“You’d better not. Frank might get jealous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem. So, uh, my first (finished) MASH piece. Aaaand I'm jumping into what is probably the rarest pair. Whatevah. I'm totally open to constructive criticism. (Within reason, at least. Constructiveness is key!)


End file.
